The Last Kiss
by AlwaysBelieveInLove
Summary: When Zero offers himself to Yuuki, will she take? After Rido is killed. One shot! Hope you like!


Yuuki POV

"No, I won't believe you are a vampire," he said looking into the sunrise.

I turned my head to the side and sighed. I heard a shuffling sound and then was wrapped in his strong arms that not too long ago had kill Rido. **(A/N: I think that is his name so don't kill me!) **

I stiffened as he bent slightly and whispered in my ear.

"I won't believe that you are a vampire unless you bite me."

I stopped breathing as he shifted so that his neck was bare in front of me. I could hear his heart beat and see the blood moving in his neck. I could feel my eyes turn red. Instinctively I wrapped my arms under his and gripped his shoulders. As I sniffed his neck he stiffened slightly, waiting for the pain.

I froze slightly with labored breathing.

_This is Zero! I can't do this. _

I drew back slightly, and my eyes went back to normal, and dropped my head at where the shoulder and neck connect.

"I can't, I just can't!" I sobbed into him.

He was stroking my hair softly and relaxed slightly as I confessed.

"You are still the same Yuuki I fell in love with," he said softly.

I stepped back and looked at him, he was… smiling?

He reached forward and touched my cheek, cupping it in his hand. I gently laid my hand over his to hold it there and looked him in the eyes.

He moved closer to me, with his free hand he wiped away my tears.

"Over the years of working with you I have come to love you, and it always hurt me when you would look at Kaname the way you did."

_**Only the blood of a true love can help the thirst that vampire have.**_

My eyes widened as the thought popped into my mind.

_My blood! He drank my blood! Only my blood could help him. Oh, why hadn't I seen it earlier? _

He leaned closer and I stood frozen. Our lips connected and it was different than the last time I left. This one was full of love and passion.

I slowly started to kiss back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer, tilting our heads this way and that to get closer.

The only reason we broke apart was because we needed to breath. He laid his head on my shoulder and sniffed the skin there.

"I love you, Yuuki."

"Zero, I—," I was cut off as I felt his hands grip my shoulders tightly and his fangs sink into my neck. I instinctively put one hand on the back of his neck and the other wrapped around him. He moved his hands as well, one wrapped around me and the other tangled in my hair and he pulled my head back to get more access to my neck.

I was starting to get light headed when he stopped and licked up the blood that escaped.

I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You may not love me, but I love you," he said quietly.

I looked up at him.

"But I do love you. That is why my thirst is never at ease."

His eyes changed to an emotion that I could not recognize.

"Then why didn't you take my blood?"

"Because I can't hurt you!" I said as I hid my head on his chest.

He chuckled quietly.

"The only way you could hurt me is by rejecting."

I looked back up at him with tears in my eyes. He gently brushed them away.

He smiled slightly.

"Here," he said as he bared his neck to me again.

My breath became labored again as I tried to resist.

"It's okay, Yuuki."

I slowly wrapped my arms around him, as he did to me many times before, and sniffed his neck. My instincts took over and I plunged my fangs into his neck. I heard a slight intake of breath before his blood rushed into my mouth. I did as he did once I was done and cleaned the blood that had escaped. And looked up at him.

He looked at me with loving and leaned in again. When our lips touched we could taste each other's blood, but we didn't care. This could be the last time we see each other. Considering that I am a pureblood he will probably kill me when we see each other again. Then we pulled apart.

"I will not kill you, Yuuki," he said quietly.

I looked at him with shocked eyes.

"I will save you. I will kill Kaname and take you away from his grasp."

I just stared at him.

"But I'm a pureblood," I stated.

"And I don't care. I love you and nothing will change that. But until that time comes I will a will think of you and wait."

I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him one last time before turning and walking away to where Kaname would be waiting, but in my heart I would be waiting for Zero to keep his promise.

**DONE! Well I hoped you liked it. The idea just popped in my mind and when I get an idea I have to write it. Well any way… REVIEW! or DIE! **

**Joking… or am I?**


End file.
